Supongamos
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Italia empieza a "suponer" cosas raras delante de Lud. –Supongamos que Alemania es súper dotado y dura como cinco asaltos sin parar haciéndome el amor. En fin…supongamos que "eso" pasa…– Lud estaba sin palabras. Dedicado a Yumi-chaan. AlemaniaxItalia.


Aquí un fic a pedido, recuerden que también pueden pedir fic :3, siempre y cuando la pareja no me caiga mal o la odie.

**Dedicado: **a Yumi-chaan, te digo de antemano que soy nueva -virgen- en esta pareja, espero te agrade.  
**Pareja:** AlemaniaxItalia.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Italia siendo… italiano xD.

Eran amigos, eso se suponía, eso se decía y se intuía, se acostaban juntos, es verdad, una que otra vez sus jefes entraron rojos tapándose melodramáticamente el rostro a la habitación viéndolos a ambos desnudos en la cama, pero la máxima acción que han tenido es jugar a las cartas, pero no suponían nada. Porque por más de lo que se aparentaba nada pasaba allí. Quizás, sólo quizás cierto alemán fantaseaba en silencio con su amigo italiano, quizás un italiano espera a que el ordenado, justo y disciplinado alemán pierda el control alguna vez.

Suposiciones, tesis.

Teorías, mas no práctica. Ese era el día que surgió el tema entre ellos dos.

–Alemania…–

El nombrado miraba el periódico como escape a su aburrimiento, era eso o ver a Italia pasearse en calzoncillos en la casa haciendo poses extrañas, y entre aburrirse leyendo quinientas veces el mismo diario una y otra vez o correr hacia el baño para disimular "diarrea" cuando en verdad sólo se le abultaba abajito pensando en aquel bobo italiano prefería morir de aburrimiento.

Suicidarse a base de malas noticias en la prensa parecía valer la pena.

–Juguemos a suponer…ve~–

–¿Suponer? –preguntó el alemán, viendo por una orilla, asegurando no ver mucho.

Pero el italiano era malvado, vaya que lo era, detrás de esa cara tonta, despistada y que casi siempre mantenía los ojos cerrados era un diablo, el satanás hecho italiano, el monarca de las banderas blancas del mal, ese era el italiano.

–Sí, suponemos una historia, por ejemplo: "y si suponemos que a Japón le gusta Grecia… y que en las noches no se dedican a simplemente mirar gatos"–

El alemán miró fijamente la suposición del italiano que casi no parecía mentira, porque los gritos que da Japón a veces cuando fue a visitar a Grecia no podían ser simplemente de ternura hacia los gatos, era algo raro.

–Bueno, sólo un momento…–

–¡Está bien, yo empezaré! –tambaleaba animado de lado a lado cercano al germano, quien se ocultaba en su barrera papelada -dígase diario-. Como si eso evitara lo obvio que sentía.

–Supongamos que estamos tú y yo…–

–¿Comiendo pasta? –susurró el alemán asertivo.

El italiano sonrió calidamente negando, el rubio alzó una ceja, eso se ponía rarito, era raro que Italia no contara una historia como tal, a veces era "Y la pasta, tuvo fideitos, lindos y ricos fideos, pero la salsa y la carne se estaban siendo infieles ¡sí, la salsa le ponía los cuernos con el pollo a la afeminada carne!, o vaya, eran historias llenas de suspenso, complejas y de drama.

–No, supongamos que tú y yo… fuéramos gay–

Alemania abrió los ojos, poniendo cara de patata, casi rompe el diario con la cabeza, pero se mantuvo sereno.

–Y que… tú un día me llevas a la cama…–

Lud seguía sin procesar, las mejillas se le ponían rojas al escuchar al que creía un inocente italiano hablar así, aunque no iba a perder la esperanza, uno puede hacer muchas cosas más que "ñaca-ñaca" en una cama.

–Y me bajas los pantalones y te digo "Alemania, sé amable" –

¿Ser amable en qué?

–Bueno, supongamos una película media porno como las de Inglaterra para lo que continua y Alemania es súper dotado y dura como cinco asaltos sin parar. En fin…supongamos que "eso" pasa…–

El italiano lo miraba con una dulce mirada mientras el alemán sólo quería que se lo tragara el sillón adentro como el dinero que se atasca en él.

–Y supongamos que nos casamos…–se acercó más el italiano. Mientras Ludwig trataba de contener su vena "ataca italianos insinuadores". –Y supongamos, sólo supongamos… que somos muy felices…–

–Italia… –decía sin hallar palabras.

Pero Italia no necesita palabras, sonríe algo travieso y se acerca a besar al alemán quien responde, toma el semi-cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos declarándose más gay que nunca en la vida, si estaba dentro de un armario el italiano era un experto rompe muebles. Hasta creía que podía sacarlo de una caja fuerte a ese paso.

–¿Y Alemania, qué dices? –

El alemán le miró, luego atrajo el delgado y sensual cuerpo cerca del suyo mientras trataba de permanecer firme, siempre era así en sus cosas ¿por qué tenía que huir de eso?

–Supongo… que sería lo mejor de mi vida Italia…–

–¿La parte de acostarnos y que me hagas ver el cielo de la pasta, o la de ser felices Alemania? –

– Supongamos…que no te vas a juntar tanto con Francis…–sentencia.

Definitivamente mucha junta con el francés le está haciendo mal. O quizás, quién sabe, detrás de toda esa ternura y ingenuidad sí se esconda ese diablo perverso que suele mencionar en bromas el alemán.

Sólo supongamos que es así.

**N.A: **Y eso, ¿por qué vivir de quizás, supongamos, tal vez? si podemos vivir de: así será! lo lograré, entre otros. Espero ellos lo logren, y en cuanto a Italia, veamos, Italia tampoco es tan santo xD, créanme (?) tengo fuentes que me lo confirman. En fin, que viva el lindo AlemaniaxItalia! :3


End file.
